


Thrice a First Time

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different first-times for Chapel and Uhura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Chahura Week 2016. Revised as much as possible, but any and every error is my own.

The door hissed open, the sound never before seemed so soothing to Nyota Uhura's ears, and as she crossed the threshold she took a quick glance around the room. The sickbay appeared to be deserted, and before she could come up with what to do a voice, a distinct soprano, called from somewhere in Doctor McCoy's office.

"I'll be there in a second."

True to her word, a woman came through the office's door. Her high stature, blonde hair, and kind, caring eyes had Uhura struck. The Comm Officer stood there, right hand nursed by her left one, watching as the other woman came closer. She moved with a nymph-like grace, eyes clearly assessing whatever reason was that had Uhura visit sickbay.

"Lieutenant?"

_Mmh?_

The blonde just watched Uhura closely.

"Lieutenant," - the taller woman asked as she took a step forward, entering Uhura's personal space - "I just asked you a question about your hand..."

 _Oh, I'm lost in thoughts._ "I'm sorry..." Uhura was struggling with her own words for the first time since she could remember.

"Christine Chapel." The blonde provided, smiling lovingly. "Head Nurse," and took Uhura's injured hand on her own, and turned it slightly, examining it. Once she was fully satisfied with just watching, she asked it it hurt when she turned her wrist.

"No," Uhura answered embarrassed.

"Please," - Chapel said, as she guided Uhura to one of the biobeds - "take a seat, I'll be right back."

Shortly thereafter Chapel was back, holding a medkit on her hands.

"Now, would care to tell me exactly how this happened?" the blonde asked as she arranged the equipments she'd need.

"Well," - Uhura began as the nurse used a dermal regenerator on her skin - "it was pretty silly, actually." She stopped talking once she saw the reproaching look on the nurse's eyes.

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant."

Uhura blushed, and hoped her make up would mask the fact she was so moved by the nurse, whom in turn just looked at her, clearly waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Eh..." Nyota couldn't remember when she had last been this embarrassed. "A circuit overload," she finally managed to say.

Nurse Chapel just sighed. "I've had a lot of those today. Apparently the run in with that space anomaly was very unkind to Enterprise," she commented, patching up Uhura's bandages.

Uhura watched closely as the nurse worked, her steady hands doing quick, yet delicate work of the wrappings, the long, narrow, gloved fingers caringly wrapping her bruised hand.

 _She's gorgeous_ , Uhura thought to herself, and as if Chapel had read her thoughts blue eyes met dark ones, and this time there was no concealing. The blonde was blushed, and Nyota was in no better shape.

Chapel first smiled with her eyes, the her lips followed suit.

"All done," she proclaimed putting away her med supplies. Uhura was a tad bit disappointed the visit to the sickbay had been so short.

"Now," - the taller woman began, moving to a cabinet to put the medkit away - "I expect you to stay away from duty for a day or two. Give it some time to heal," and noticing the questioning look on the shorter woman's face, she added "You may tend to your station if you promise me to take thing slowly, and work with your left hand, instead."

Uhura smiled. "I'll follow your first suggestion," the comm officer said, getting up from the biobed.

"Thank you." The nurse answered, accompaning Uhura to the door. "It wouldn't do Doctor McCoy hearing a patient didn't heal properly," was said between smiles.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Nurse Chapel called  as the former crossed the threshold into the corridor. Uhura turned, dark blush on her face. "Remember to return twice a day to change the bandages."

"I will," Uhura answered, flushed and smiling like never before.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe I mustered the courage to ask you out," Uhura said, all smiles, as the women walked down the promenade at Starbase 11.

"Well," - Chapel began as she took a bite off her ice cream - "it's a good thing you did, for I believe it'd have taken me forever to say anything," the blonde finished between smiles.

As the two women walked down the lenghty promenade, exchanging looks, Nyota felt, as did Christine, the two of them getting closer, both physically and emotionally, and before they could notice they had walked most of the length of the public walk. Coming to stand by a large window, which overlooked the grounds of Starbase 11, Christine and Nyota stood close. So close, in fact, that each could smell the other's perfume, and Uhura thought lavender must have never smelt this good before.

They stood silent for a while, stargazing, ice creams finished, just enjoying each other's company.

 _Now, or you'll never have a better opportunity,_ Uhura's brain supplied her, and she took the cue. Very delicately she searched for Christine's hand, finding it resting on the railings by the window.

The sudden warmth enveloping her hand startled the blonde, but only momentarily. As Uhura watched the other woman's features she was graced by the image of a radiant smile spreading across the blonde's physiognomy, and it was all she could was smile in turn.

"I'm so glad you asked me out, Nyota." The sincerity in Christine's tone could never be described by words, and Uhura felt there was the nurse had to say, so she just listened intently, giving the blonde what she expected was an encouraging look. "I really can't remember when I last felt this happy," the  blonde continued, looking Nyota in the eyes.

"Neither can I," Uhura added.

For a while they just stood by the window, looking out and stargazing, a soothing, loving silence between them.

The night truly was beautiful, the rings of the nearby gas giant shining in a light rosy shade, a stark contrast to the dark of space beyond. "Would you like to go for a walk in the grounds?" Nyota finally broke the silence.

"I'd love to," Christine answered, her eyes shining as bright as the stars above.

Along the short flight of stairs the couple went, hand in hand, unto the vast grounds.

"You know," - Uhura began as they walked down a sidewalk - "I was a impressed, to say the least, that you knew my name."

Chapel laughed. "It is my job to know as many of the crewmembers as possible," she said as they walked beneath the lamp poles, the large edifices of the Starbase now a good distance behind them. "Besides," - Chapel added - "I was quite taken with you."

They took a turn and were now in a stone path leading between hedge fences, high trees, and flowering shrubs.

"You were?" Nyota was truly shocked.

"Yes," the kind, blue eyes looked at her lovingly.

Uhura was truly curious. "You had seen me before?"

"Once," Chapel answered. They were now at a very leisurely pace that some might consider almost as not walking at all. "You were making your way down a corridor, all business as usual, carrying something with you to the bridge," Chapel said. "I PADD, I'd reckon," she finished.

They stopped walking altogether, standing beneath a large tree, the distant, faint sounds of birds, and fragrance of the flowers the only witness to them ever being there.

"You were magnificent," - the blonde stated, fingers gently caressing Nyota's left cheek - "Nyota."

Not two seconds later their lips touched, for the first time, and both felt more alive than ever.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The women sat, though a more appropriate description would be slouched, against the couch, the room's lights turned off, the center coffee table cluttered with glasses, plates, and trays of various foods, as the movie's dialogue played out.

Nyota played attention to the movie, sure, but the light touch of her girlfriend's hands... _Girlfriend_ , over her hair was soothing enough that was starting to become a distraction.

The dialogue in the movie played out. "Tell me you know what you're doing," a tall, gracious woman asked. "I don't," answered a blonde woman. "I never did."

 _Perhaps I too didn't know what I was doing..._ Nyota never voiced her thoughts.

"Nyota?" Christine asked, suddenly stopping to caress the black woman's hair.

"Hmm?"

There was moment of silence before the blonde nurse continued. "I came aboard Enterprise with other intentions. I had other plans, and they didn't involve me falling for someone," she said rather sure of herself. "But I must say, it was a most pleasant surprise."

Uhura uprighted herself, making sure she could turn to face the other woman.

"The two of them," Christine continued, "fitting dialogue, you know." She paused briefly. "I didn't really know what I was doing."

 _Oh...!_ It really wasn't every day that Nyota Uhura found herself at a loss for words, though she was starting to get used to Christine having this effect on her.

The touch of her girlffriend's hands on her's was something that Uhura had come to love, and crave, and right after they embraced. Ever present, always so delicate and discreet, never intruding in the space of others, the lavender that Uhura had now come to associate with Chapel greeted her nostrils as the shorter woman hugged the taller, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Hands went back to caressing the dark hair, gently, soothing, ever so careful and loving, and Uhura sighed. A sigh of relaxation and relieve.

"I love you, Nyota," the blonde said, and she could tell the other woman was smiling. The comm officer's hands hugged the nurse tightly. "And I love you, Christine."

 


End file.
